When the burn kindles forever
by i heart kellan
Summary: Bella and Jake have history and they don't even realize it. After a drunken night between Jake and Bella, which the two can't even remember, Bella wound up pregnant, and she couldn't even remember having sex. Jake imprinted on Bella. It's been four years since she's been back to Forks. What happens when Jake sees the brown eyed little girl?


Bella and Jake have history and they don't even realize it. After a drunken night between Jake and Bella, which the two can't even remember, Bella wound up pregnant, and she couldn't even remember having sex. Jake imprinted on Bella. It's been four years since she's been back to Forks. Now that she's back, can the two make it work? What happens when Jake sees the brown eyed little girl?

Chapter One: First Encounters Can Be Fun, Right?

"Mama."

I groaned as my beautiful daughter tugged at my hair gently, which caused my daughter to smile. Fluttering my eyes open, I then looked up at Emily, who was smiling brightly.

"Emily Rose."

"Aw, mama, I wanna play outside in the snow. Can we go play?"

When I saw that smile on her face turn into a pout, I was a sucker for falling for her stuff. Oh man. She had the same look that her father had when he wanted something. I hadn't seen him in years, nor had I talked to him. I still couldn't figure out how my miracle baby came into my life. The only plausible excuse was that night that Jake and I woke up in bed the next morning that we actually had slept together. We had been fully clothed, so I don't know.

"Please?"

I slid out of bed as my feet hit the floor, my long t-shirt coming down to just above my kneecaps. I placed my hands on my hips. "What does my little girl want to do today?"

"Can we go see Papa Charlie?"

I paled at the thought because my father was in La Push today. "Are you sure that's what you want to do today?"

Emily slid off of the bed carefully and moved to stand in front of me. She raised her arms and I bent down, picking her up in my arms. "Please, mama."

I pushed some hair away from her face and I heard a sigh leave her soft, pink lips. "All right. Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

"Uh, uh."

As she wiggled in my arms, I watched her run out of my room. She turned right into her bedroom. Emily Rose Swan was something else for sure. I then went into my own closet to see what I was going to wear. I haven't even seen Charlie since I got back a week ago. I just wasn't ready to face anyone but hell, I knew I couldn't hide here anymore. It just wasn't even possible the more I thought about it. I, Bella Swan, had to face my ugly demons, whether they were good or bad.

**JPOV**

"What do you mean that she's back?" I snapped as I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Embry when he took a step back. "Bella's back? How long?"

"Uh, Jake, I don't know. I just saw her a few days ago in Port Charles…"

"What the fuck was she doing down there?" I asked with a huff, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jean shorts, my eyes wavering the slightest bit.

"I don't know. Maybe she got the notion that she might want to get clothes for her and her daughter, Jake."

"D-Daughter? Bella had a daughter?"

Embry chuckled as he nodded in my direction. "Yeah, she's the spitting image of her, man."

I couldn't believe it. My best friend, Bella, was a mother. Oh man. "Do you know where she lives?"

"No… but I hear she's coming to La Push today. Apparently, Emily - that's her daughter's name, wants to see her Papa Charlie, along with playing in the snow."

My best friend was a mother? The woman that I imprinted on - she was back in town? This was just so surreal, and for the first time ever, I honestly didn't know what to say. The last time that I saw her, we were off to a party. I did remember her leaving Forks, Washington, and that had been the saddest thing I had ever witnessed. Was she staying for good or was she just visiting for a little bit?

"Uh, wow."

Embry smirked as he looked at me. "You look as if you have seen a ghost, man. When was the last time you saw Bella?"

A frown came across my face when I heard Embry. "Uh, shit, I think it's been about four years... maybe five?"

Embry raised an eyebrow in surprise at my words. "Whoa, Jake, are you fucking with me? You haven't seen your best friend in almost.. five years?"

I sighed as I looked over at him, simply nodding my head. "Yeah, she hasn't contacted me, so I assumed that she's been busy. I don't know…"

"You like her, don't you?"

I didn't just like her. I fell in love with Bella and we had this connection that I couldn't really explain. I could never tell Bella. Who knew what would happen if Bella found out how I felt. When we woke up that next morning after the party, I felt like things had changed for the best, but I couldn't really explain it.

"Oh my God… you imprinted on her, didn't you?" Embry asked me with a groan, running a hand through his dark hair. "Fuck, you did, didn't you?"

"It's not like we can even control who we imprint on and who we don't," I sighed as I looked down at the ground, shaking my head as I leaned against the side of my vehicle..

"I know."

All of a sudden, my front door opened, and Charlie came running out. As I followed where he was running to, I saw the cutest little girl running toward him.

"Papa Charlie, I missed you," she cooed as she buried her head into the crook of his neck while her little arms wrapped around him.

"I missed you too, darlin'," he said as he looked around. "Where's your mother at?"

"I swear to God… Emily Rose Swan," Bella groaned as she finally met up outside the steps of my front porch, panting the slightest bit. "Don't you ever run like that again."

"I outran mama," Emily said with a grin on her face as she looked at her grandfather with determination again. "Mama is very slow when it comes to running."

"Emily," Bella huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

It was then that I noticed Bella and those full curves that the pregnancy had given her. Wow. She had curves and hips, and hell, even her breasts looked bigger. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip. Bella was like a plus sized woman and she looked damn good. Fuck, she looked so hot. In my mind, Bella Swan was mine, and that beautiful daughter of hers just added more to it.

Charlie set his granddaughter down on her feet and I watched as she looked around. When her eyes landed on my face, her eyes widened, and she took a step towards me. She looked like the most special girl in the entire world. Oh man, she was such a perfect little girl. She had a sparkling glow to her. When she reached me, she raised her arms up.

"Oh, honey."

Hearing Bella's voice, I looked down and saw that Bella had picked her daughter up. Just seeing Bella with this little girl was a wake up call. It was almost natural for Bella the more I watched her. How she pushed some hair from her daughter's face; I just didn't know what to say.

"I wanted him to pick me up, mama."

Bella laughed. "And why is that?"

Emily grinned as she looked over at me. "He's so big, mama."

Bella, Charlie, Embry, and I all laughed.

"Well, the guys around here are pretty massive, sweetpea. I don't know what it is that they've been eating."

Hearing Charlie's voice as I watched my father wheel himself next to Bella's father. I shook my head. "We're not that massive, Charlie."

"Boy, you're pushing almost six foot, five…"

"Man, he's right," Embry said with a snicker as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're pretty massive too, Embry."

"I know I am and I am darn proud of it."

**BPOV**

My God, Jake looked really, really good. He had muscles where they hadn't been four years ago. Every time I looked at him, I had to look away from him because in my eyes, he looked pretty damn good. I never thought that the 5'10 lanky guy would turn into this 6'2 god. I turned my face to look at him, and when I saw that he was looking at me, I felt my cheeks warm up. I then watched Embry, Charlie, and Billy walk not too far from us to the river near the woods.

"Bella."

When he stepped up to me, Emily wiggled in my arms, and I set her down on her feet. I then looked at Jake with flushed cheeks. "Hi, Jacob."

"Bella, you're a mother."

I grinned as I looked over at him before I felt my daughter lean back against me. "Yeah, I am… about five years mothering this child of mine."

"Mama," she whined as she took a step towards Jake, holding her arms up. "Up."

"Jake, you don't have to. I don't know what's with her. She's never been like this before."

"I want to. Besides, I can't say no to her."

When I watched my daughter nestle her face into the crook of Jake's neck, it was the most natural thing. Hell, why did seeing them like that do something to me? Jake even had a smile on his face and I couldn't explain what it was. It wasn't like he was her father or anything. Emily Rose Swan had never ever reacted to a man that she barely knew like she was acting with Jake.

"Mama, he's so big and strong."

I laughed at the same time Jake did. "Yes, he is, sweetie. I bet your weight is like a feather in his arms."

Emily grinned as she looked at Jake, her dark eyes looking to his face, and he flashed her a grin. "She's the spitting image of you, Bella."

"I would hope so after eighteen hours of labor with her," I said with a grin on my face while I watched my daughter shudder at the thought.

Jake set Emily down, who ran off to her grandfather, and I looked at Jake. The way he looked or even acted - hell, what was I even suppose to say to Jake? He was much bigger, taller, and his voice was deeper too. It was like Jacob was a person I didn't even know anymore. It was like a fresh beginning or meeting someone new that I didn't know.

"You've really changed, Jake."

He grinned as he flexed his muscles playfully and I felt my mouth water at the thought of my mouth on him. "I look good, don't I, Bells?"

"Oh, hell, you know you do," I blurted out, my cheeks flushing a deep pink, and I inhaled a deep breath. "You're bigger and so much taller than the last time I saw you. Fuck, your voice is even deeper. You look older than twenty. What happened to you?"

"You know what happened, Bella."

I blushed because I did know and I placed a hand against the skin along his chest. "Vampires?"

"The Cullens happened, sweetheart."

I frowned as I pulled my hand away from his hard chest. He was perfect in every, single way. I shouldn't even look at him like this but it was actually hard when Jacob Black looked so damn good.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look good, Jake."

Jake grinned as he took hold of my hand in his and then pulled me right against his chest. "Thanks, Bella, and you do as well. Pregnancy did you and your body justice."

I felt my cheeks warm up to the sweetest words that left his lips. "Thanks, Jake."

Now that I was home, I had no intention in leaving. I had a feeling that things between Jake, Emily, and myself were just beginning. My daughter actually liked Jake and I knew this because of her wanting to be picked up by him. Was there something my daughter knew that I didn't? My daughter was a lot different than a human child but I knew how to reach out to my little girl.

"Mama, c'mere!"

I laughed, and before I knew it, Jake was leading me over to where everyone was at.


End file.
